I Love my Enemy
by BangtanBbangAhn
Summary: This VKook with little bit JinKook story
1. Chapter 1

**Tittle : I Love my Enemy**

**Cast : - Jungkook as Jeon Jungkook**

**V as Kim Taehyung**

**Jin as Kim SeokJin**

**Genre : School-life, Hurt/Comfort, Romance**

**Rated : T**

**Warning : VKook/TaeKook/TaeJung/Taehyung-Jungkook**

**Seme V, Uke Jungkook.**

**BoyxBoy, Yaoi**

**Summary : **

**Berawal dari musuh masa kecil yang dipertemukan lagi ketika mereka sudah besar. **

**Bagaimana nasib mereka yang sudah lama tidak bertemu akhirnya kembali bertemu?**

** It's Vkook/V-Jungkook with a little JinKook/Jin-Jungkook.**

**.**

**.**

_**. **_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

…**Happy Reading…**

.

.

.

.

"Jungkookie.."

"Ne umma?"

"Kau yakin tidak mau pindah sekolah?"

"Untuk apa pindah? Tidak terimakasih umma.."

"Apa kau tau bahwa Taehyung akan bersekolah di sekolah yang sama dengan mu?"

"M-mwo!?"

.

.

.

.

~,~,~,~,~,~

Terlihat seorang namja imut sedang duduk di salah satu bangku di taman kota seoul.

Namja itu sepertinya sedang memikirkan sesuatu sampai…

'_Pletak'_

"awwh"

"Kau melamun?"

Seorang namja tinggi nan tampan tiba-tiba duduk disampingnya.

"Ish yak! Siapa yang-… Seokjin hyung?"

Namja yang disebut Seokjin itu tersenyum menatap Jungkook –namja imut- lalu ikut duduk disamping Jungkook.

"Seokjin hyung! Kanapa kau menjitakku? Asal kau tau, jitakkanmu itu menyakitkan."

Jungkook mem'pout'kan bibirnya sambil menggembungkan pipinya.

"Bukankah aku pernah bilang jika kau mem'pout'kan bibirmu didepanku, aku akan menciummu. Berapa kali kau diberitahu?"

Jungkook berdecak sebal.

" aish.. iya iya hyung bawel!"

Seokjin mengacak rambut Jungkook tanpa membuatnya berantakan.

"Hyung.. apa yang akan kau lakukan jika kau mempunyai musuh masa kecil yang sangat kau benci dan telah lama kau lupakan, lalu tiba-tiba kau mendapat informasi bahwa musuhmu akan bersekolah disekolah yang sama denganmu?"

Jungkook menatap Seokjin menunggu jawaban.

Seokjin berpikir, lalu dia pun menatap Jungkook.  
>"aku akan pindah sekalah"<p>

"Mwo!?"

"Wae?"

Jungkook menunduk.  
>"Apa aku harus pindah sekolah?" gumam Jungkook nyaris tak terdengar.<p>

Tapi Seokjin masih bisa mendengarnya, ia membelalakan matanya lalu menatap Jungkook yang sedang menunduk.

"Apa maksudmu?"

Jungkook menatap Seokjin tanpa bicara. Ia menghela nafas kemudian kembali menunduk.

"Jeon Jungkook jawab aku! Kau mau pindah sekolah? Memang apa masalahmu?"

"Dulu saat aku masih Taman Kanak-kanak, aku bertemu seorang namja seumuranku. Dia selalu menggangguku. Dia benar-benar menyebalkan! Dan aku harus bertemu dengannya lagi di sekalah dasar. Tingkahnya semakin menyebalkan. Dia tidak menggangguku dengan menjahilikutapi dia membawa teman temannya untuk menggangguku. Aku bahkan hampir diculik oleh mereka."

"Mwo!?"

Jungkook menghela nafas

"Musuhku itu orang kaya, jadi dia bisa melakukan apapun yang dia inginkan.. danberuntungnya setelah itu aku tidak bertemu dengannya lagi. Tapi kemarin umma ku bilang bahwa dia akan pindah kesekolah yang sama denganku. Apa aku harus pindah sekolah?"

Wajah Jungkook terlihat murung dan sesekali melirik ke arah seokjin untuk mwnunggu jawabannya.

"Andwae! Kau tidak boleh pindah!"

Seokjin melarang Jungkook untuk pindah sekolah.

"Tapi kenapa hyung? Aku sebenarnya juga tidak ingin pindah. Tapi, aku juga tidak mau bertemu dengannya lagi.

Seokjin menghela nafas.

"Kau tenang saja. Aku akan selalu berada di sisimu agar dia tidak bisa mengganggumu lagi."

"tapi aku sungguh tidak ingin melihatnya lagi hyung!"

Suara Jungkook meninggi saat mengucapkan kalimat tersebut.

"aku tau.. aku juga pernah merasakan hal seperti itu. Tapi aku mohon Jungkook-ah. Kau tidak bisa begitu saja memilih untuk pindah sekolah. Itu berarti kau tidak peduli pada sahabatmu, teman-temanmu, dan kau juga tidak peduli padaku" Jungkook menoleh menatap Seokjin yang tengah menunjukan raut kecewanya.

"Hyung, aku hanya ingin menghindarinya.. aku tidak ingin meninggalkan kalian semua terutama kau yang sudah aku anggap sebagai hyungku sendiri. Tapi apa yang bisa kulakukan untuk menjauh darinya?"

Jungkook menunduk. Seokjin tersenyum miris yang tentunya tidak terlihat oleh jungkook.

'_dia hanya menganggapku sebagai hyungnya ternyata'_

Batin Seokjin.

"kau tidak harus menjauh darinya. Harusnya kau bisa membuktikan bahwa kau sudah berubah, kau bukanlah jungkook yang dulu. Sekarang kau jauh lebih kuat. Justru semakin kau menghindarinya semakin dia tertarik untuk mengganggu hidupmu. Jadi kau hanya harus membuktikan padanya bahwa kau tidak takut padanya. Aku yakin kau pasti bisa! Kau juara Taekwondo! Mana mungkin kau takut padanya.!"

Jungkook tersenyum mendengar perkataan seokjin.

Benar juga, sekarang Jungkook sudah besar dan jungkook juga seorang juara taekwondo. Untuk apa dia takut pada musuh kecilnya itu? Jika musuhnya itu mengaggu Jungkook, Jungkook bisa saja membantingnya ke tanah dan mengancamnya agar tidak lagi mengganggu Jungkook.

Melihat Jungkook yang tersenyum membuat Seokjin mau tak mau ikut tersenyum juga.  
>"aku benarkan? Kau tidak seharusnya menghindar. Jadi kau tidak akan pindah kan?"<p>

Jungkook menatap seokjin dengan mata berbinar.

"Ne hyung! Aku tidak jadi pindah. Gomawo hyung.. Ah aku menyayangimu Seokjinnie~ hyung!"

Jungkook memeluk seokjin erat sementara..

Deg..

Seokjin tentu saja kaget tapi akhirnya dia membalas pelukan Jungkook dengan mengelus punggungnya.

"itu bagus! Aku juga menyayangimu Jungkookie~ kau memang _adikku_ yang pintar!"

Seokjin tersenyum lembut ketika mulutnya mengucapkan kata'adikku' kepada Jungkook. Tapi jauh dilubuk hatinya, hatinya terasa tertusuk ratusan jarum.

Jungkook melepaskan pelukannya dan melihat jam ditangannya.

"emm.. hyung.. aku harus pulang. Terimakasih hyung, sampai bertemu besok disekolah..

Annyeong!" Jungkook telambaikan tangannya lalu pergi meninggalkan seokjin yang menatap sendu kepergian Jungkook.

'_apa sudah tidak ada lagi harapan bagiku?'_

Batin Seokjin sedih.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

…Enemy…

.

.

.

.

Setelah sampai dirumahnya, Jungkook langsung mengirim pesan singakt kepada hyungnya.

To : Daehyunnie Hyung

Hyung katakan pada umma, Aku tidak mau pindah! Aku tidak peduli walaupun Taehyung akan bersekolah di sekolah yang sama denganku. Yang penting aku tidak mau pindah.

Gomawo hyung~

Jungkook merebahkan tubuhnya ke tempat tidur king size empuknya itu. Dia merasa lelah seharian berada ditaman.

Drrtt.. drrttt..

Jungkook melihat layar ponselnya. Ternyata hyungnnya membalas pesan dari Jungkook.

From : Daehyunnie Hyung

Hyung sudah mengatakannya pada umma, umma bilang kau boleh tetap bersekolah disana.. tapi kau harus hati-hati ne. oh ya hyung akan pulang tengah malam nanti bersama Hoseok. Jadi besok kau harus berangkat sekolah bersama ku dan Hoseok. Tidak ada penolakan! Itu perintah umma.

Ne cheonma..

Jungkook menghela nafas lega saat membaca balasan dari hyungnya itu.

Tiba-tiba layar ponsel jungkook kembali menyala, menunjukan ada telepon masuk.

Jungkook mengerutkan keningnya, dia tidak mengenal nomor yang sedang menghubunginya itu. Tadinya Jungkook memilih untuk tidak mengangkatnya tapi karena penasaran, Jungkook akhirnya mengangkat telepon itu tanpa berbicara apapun

"_ekhemm"_

"…"

"_ekhemm"_

Karena sipenelepon hanya berdeham saja, jungkookpun kesal dan akhirnya memberanikan diri untuk berbicara.

"nuguseyo?"

"_aku pikir kau bisu karena tak kunjung berbicara, tapi ternyata tidak."_

"sebenarnya kau siapa? Dan untuk apa kau meneleponku?"

"_apa kau ingat aku?"_

"bagaimana aku akan mengingatmu jika kau tidak menyebutkan namamu!?"

"_namaku tidak penting. Aku hanya ingin memberitau bahwa kita akan menjadi teman sekalas lagi Jungkookie~ jadi bersiaplah untuk mengulang kejadian 4 tahun yang lalu."_

Deg..

Kejadian 4 tahun yang lalu?

Oh tidak Jungkook mengingatnya sekarang, dia itu adalah..-

"T-tae tae h-hyung?"

-Kim Taehyung.

"_oh aku senang kau mengingatku. Sampai bertemu besok jungkookie~"_

..pip..

Jungkook membeku ditempatnya.

"Ja-jadi Taehyung benar-benar akan kembali?"

.

.

.

.

.

**TBC…**


	2. Chapter 2

**Tittle : I Love my Enemy**

**Cast : - Jungkook as Jeon Jungkook**

**V as Kim Taehyung**

**Jin as Kim SeokJin**

**Genre : School-life, Hurt/Comfort, Romance**

**Rated : T**

**Warning : VKook/TaeKook/TaeJung/Taehyung-Jungkook**

**Seme V, Uke Jungkook.**

**BoyxBoy, Yaoi**

**Summary : **

**Berawal dari musuh masa kecil yang dipertemukan lagi ketika mereka sudah besar. Bagaimana nasib mereka yang sudah lama tidak bertemu akhirnya kembali bertemu?**

**It's Vkook/V-Jungkook with a little JinKook/Jin-Jungkook.**

**Haiiii! Aku dateng bawa chap 2 niih..**

**Sebelumn****ya maaf lama upda****te, aku kehabisan ide -_-**

**Makasih buat ****yang udah r****eview^^/**

**Okedeh gausah ban****yak cingcong/?**

**Happy r****eading!**

**Chapter 2**

"_T-__ta__e __ta__e h-h__yung?"_

"_Oh aku s__enang kau menginga__tku. Sampai b__e__rt__emu besok Jungkookie~"_

_Pip.._

'_Ja-jadi __t__a__eh__yung b__ena__r-b__ena__r akan k__embali?'_

_Ba__tin Jungkook._

…**I Lov****e m****y ****enem****y**…

Daehyun menghampiri adiknya yang sedang bersiap-siap.

"Kookie.. kau sudah siap? Kajja~ Hoseok sudah menunggu dimobil." Ucap Daehyun sambil berjalan meinggalkan Jungkook.

"Ne Hyung"

Setelah Jungkook selesai bersiap-siap, Jungkookpun menyusul Daehyun kemobil. Disana sudah ada Hoseok yang sedang menunggu sambil membaca komiknya.

"Hyung, Kook.. kalian lama sekali.. aku sampai bosan menunggu kalian!"

Omel Hoseok saat melihat kedatangan Daehyun dan Jungkook.

"Hehe.. mian hyung. Tadi aku harus mencari buku ku yang hilang." Jungkookpun memasuki mobil dan duduk disebelah Hoseok.

Skip

Sampai disekolah, Jungkook dan Hoseok segera turun dari mobil.

"Dae hyung.. kami pergi ke kelas dulu ne.. gomawo hyung. Annyeong !

Pamit Hoseok kepada Daehyun

"Ne, kalian belajar yang benar ya.. ingat kalian harus menjadi murid yang baik. Jangan jadi murid yang suka membuat keributan disekolah ini arraseo?" Jungkook dan Hoseok menganggukan kepalanya tanda mengerti.

"Arraseo hyung. Hyung pulanglah.. bukankah hyung harus bersiap-siap pergi ke kantor?" Tanya Jungkook yang disertai anggukan dari Hoseok.

"Baiklah kalau begitu hyung pulang ne.. annyeong!" Daehyun melambaikan tangannya dan tersenyum. Lalu mulai meninggalkan kedua adiknya tersebut.

"Kookie-ah.. hyung ke kelas duluan ne.. ada tugas yang belum hyung kerjakan hehe.. sampai jumpa pulang sekolah nanti..!" Ucap Hoseok dan langsung berjalan mendahului Jungkook menuju ke kelasnya.

Jungkook tersenyum dan ikut melangkahkan kakinya kearah yang berlawanan dengan Hoseok.

Dikelasnya, Jungkook menemukan Jimin sahabatnya sedang duduk manis dibangkunya. Jimin yang melihat kedatangan Jungkook tersenyum.

"Wae? Pagi pagi begini sudah senyum senyum eoh? Biar aku tebak, Yoongi sunbae?" Senyum Jimin makin mengembang mendengar tebakan Jungkook.

"Geurae kau benar. Tadi pagi aku berangkat dengannya loh!" Ucap Jimin dengan riangnya.

Jungkook mendudukan dirinya disamping Jimin .

"Lalu?"

"Sikapnya padaku itu sungguh lembut ! oh senangnyaaa"

"oh"

'Pletak'

"Yak kenapa menjitakku sih?"

Protes Jungkook sambil mengelus dahinya yang baru saja mendapat jitakkan gratis dari sahabatnya itu.

"Habisnya kau menyebalkan! Masa kau menanggapinya dengan hanya bilang 'oh' "

"Lalu aku harus menanggapi seperti apa?"

"Aish.. lupakan!"

"Yasudah!"

Krriiing… Krriiing… Krriiing…

.

.

.

Bel berbunyi tanda akan dimulainya pelajaran. Seluruh siswa memasuki kelasnya masing-masing.

Tiba-tiba Jungkook teringat sesuatu yang membuat Jungkook tak nyaman.

'Apa Kim Taehyung benar-benar akan pindah ke sekolah ini?'

Batin Jungkook.

Seorang guru pun memasuki kelas dengan senyum yang terpampang diwajahnya.

"Anak-anak.. hari ini kita akan kedatangan murid baru dari-"

"Songsaengnim, aku sedang tidak enak badan. Bolehkah aku izin ke UKS ?"

Jungkook langsung memotong perkataan guru tersebut. Perasaannya tiba-tiba jadi tidak enak. Apalagi mengingat Taehyung 'musuh masa kecilnya' akan pindah kesekolah ini juga.

"Baiklah kau boleh beristirahat di UKS. Jika kau sudah merasa baikan, kau bolehkembali ke kelas. Tapi jika kesehatanmu memburuk, lebih baik kau pulang dan beristirahat dirumah. Arraseo?" untungnya guru itu mengizinkan Jungkook untuk pergi ke UKA.

"Ne Kamsahamnida songsaengnim."

Jungkook membungkuk sedikit untuk memberi hormat dan dibalas dengan anggukan oleh gurunya. Setelah itu, Jungkook berjalan cepat menuju keluar kelas. Saat diluar kelas, Jungkook melihat seorang namja sedang berdiri membelakanginya. Tanpa pikir pangjang dan tanpa ingin tau, Jungkook langsung melesat pergi ke UKS untuk menghindari murid baru yang dia pikir 'Taehyung' itu.

Setelah kepergian Jungkook ke UKS, sang guru melanjutkan kata-katanya yang tadi terpotong oleh Jungkook. " Hari ini kita akan kedatangan murid baru dari Incheon.

Kau yang diluar? Silahkan masuk dan perkenalkan dirimu pada teman teman barumu."

'Murid baru' tersebut memasuki kelas barunya ketika mendengar perintah guru.

"Annyeong haseyo, joneun Kim Taehyung imnida. Bangapseumnida yorobeun."

Taehyung membungkuk dan tersenyum kepada teman-teman barunya itu."

"Baiklah Taehyung, kau bisa duduk dibangku kosong sebelah sana" Setelah memberi hormat pada guru, Taehyung langsung berjalan menuju bangku yang ditunjuk tadi.

"Annyeong Taehyung! Aku Jimin. Senang bertemu denganmu" Ujar Jimin disertai dengan senyum ramahnya.

"Annyeong Jimin-ssi. Senang bertemu denganmu juga" Taehyung balas tersenyum ramah pada Jimin. "eumm.. Jimin-ssi.. kau duduk sendiri?" Taehyung bertanya saat dia melihat Jimin duduk sendirian.

"Sebelumnhya tolong hilangkan kata'ssi' dalam panggilanmu tadi. Aku kurang nyaman jika dipanggil dengan embel-embel 'ssi'. Dan temanku sedang di UKS. Sepertinya dia sedang tidak enak badan. Jika kau mau tau, namanya Jungkook." Jelas Jimin. Sementara Taehyung hanya mengangguk-angguk mengerti.

'UKS? Oh aku tau dimana letak UKS. Kau tidak bisa lari dariku Jeon Jungkook'

Batin Taehyung dengan menyunggingkan smirk yang tentu saja tidak terlihat oleh siapapun.

Jungkook menghela nafasnya bosan. Lama-lama berdiam di UKS membuatnya bosan dan sedikit mengantuk. Karena tidak tau apa yang harus dia lakukan. Jungkook memilih untuk tidur untuk beberapa menit.

Tap… tap… tap…

Baru beberapa detik Jungkook memejamkan matanya, dia mendengar derap langkah seseorang yang menuju kearahnya.

'Mungkin itu Jimin'

Pikir Jungkook sambil mencoba tidur kembali.

Puk..

'Orang yang dikira Jimin' itu menepuk bahu Jungkook. Jungkook tidak bergming dari posisinya. 'Jimin mengganggu saja sih' batin Jungkook kesal.

'Aku tau kau tidak benar-benar sakit Jeon Jungkook." Jungkook tersentak. Bukan.. bukan kata-katanya yang membuat Jungkook tersentak, tapi suara dan nada berbicara orang itu seperti..

Taehyung!

Perlahan Jungkook mengangkat kepalanya untuk melihat orang itu.

"Kau tidak sakit kan? Kau hanya menghindariku. Aku benar bukan?"

"K-kim t..taehyung?"

Perkataan Jungkook terbata. Dan itu membuat Taehyung menyeringai kecil.

'anak itu tidak berubah' batin Taehyung.

"Hai Jungkook! Lama tidak bertemu ya. Kau tidak berubah ternyata." Ujar Taehyung sambil mengangkat dagu Jungkook dan menyunggingkan smirknya.

Melihatnya Jungkook bergidik. Senyuman Taehyung itu sangat mengerikan sampai membuat Jungkook gemetar melihatnya.

'Oh tidak.. aku dalam bahaya!'

Batin Jungkook.

Ia ingin menjerit dan meminta tolong kepada orang orang yang bertada diluar ruangan ini. Tapi Jungkook tau akibatnya jika dia berteriak meminta bantuan. Jungkook akan semakin di serang oleh Taehyung.

"Wae? Kau masih takut padaku? Ah tidak seru! Aku kira kau sudah berubah. Ternyata tidak sama sekali. Jadi kau ingin aku memperlakukan mu seperti dulu, penakut?" Taehyung menyeringai. "men-menjauh d-da-dariku.. a-at-tau aku ak-kan.." Jungkook berdiri dari duduknya dan mundur beberapa langkah dan sialnya Taehyung malah maju mendekati Jungkook yang hampir menabrak tembok.

"akan apa hmm?" Taehyung semakin meju mendekati Jungkook. Dan kini Jungkook telah terjebak diantara Taehyung dan tembok dibelakangnya.

"a-aku ak-kan.."

Bugh

"Arrghh..!"

"ak- akan menendangmu lalu kabur.. bleh!"

Jungkook menjulurkan lidahnya ketika berhasil menendang perut Taehyung dan membuat punggung Taehyung berbenturan dengan lantai dengan cukup keras.

"Arrgh.. awas kau bocah sialan! Kau tidak akan lepas dariku. Lihat saja! Arrghh punggungkuu" Taehyung mengumpati Jungkook yang baru saja berlari meninggakannya.

Taehyung berdiri dengan susah payah dan berjalan sambil memegangi punggunya yang masih berdenyut(?) akibat benturan tadi.

Jungkook berlari cepat kearah kelasnya. Dia langsung duduk dibangkunya disamping Jimin setelah sampai dikelas." Ada apa denganmu eoh? Apa saat kau sedang tidur kau bermimpi buruk lalu berlari kesini karena takut?" Jungkook mendelik ketika menderngar pertanyaan dari sahabatnya itu. Hell, dia tidak sepenakut seperti yang dikatakan Jimin barusan.

"Tentu.. hoshh.. tidakhh.. hoshh.. bodoh! Ujar Jungkook dengan nafas tersenggal.

Untungnya kelas sedang sepi karena saat ini sedang istirahat. "Lalu kau kenapa?" Jungkook memilih untuk tidak mengubris pertanyaan Jimin tadi dan malah mengambil botol air di tasnya lalu meminumnya sampai habis setengah.

"aku bertanya bodoh!"

"Pertanyaanmu tidak penting, pendek!"

"Yak!-"

"Jiminaa"

Jimin yang tadinya ingin mengumpati Jungkook, tiba-tiba perkataanya berhenti ketika mendengar sebuah suara yang memanggilnya.

"YOONGI HYUNG?!"

Namja yang dipanggil 'Yoongi' tersenyum sementara Jungkook menutup kedua telinganya yang terasa pengang setelah mendengar teriakkan Jimin.

"Berisik!" Jimin menjulurkan lidahnya dan buru-buru menghampiri Yoongi yang sedang menunggu Jimin didepan pintu kelasnya.

Setelah Jimin dan Yoongi menghilang dibalik pintu, Jungkook pun ikut keluar kelas. Dia takut bertemu Taehyung yang tadi dia tendang.

Saat Jungkook tidak melihat satu pun orang yang mirip dengan Taehyung, Jungkookberjalan cepat menjauh dari kelasnya..

Tapi tiba-tiba..

Brukk..

Jungkook menabrak seseorang sampai Jungkook dan orang yang dia tabrak terjatuh. Jantung Jungkook berdegup kencang. Dia merutuki perbuatannya yang tidak lihat-lihat saat berjalan cepat tadi.

'bagaiman jika yang kutabrak adalah Taehyung?aiisshh..'

Batin Jungkook resah. Karena penasaran, Jungkook memutar kepalanya untung melihat orang yang dia tabrak.

"Seokjin hyung?" oh syukurlah ternyata itu bukan Taehyung. Jungkook menghela nafas lega dan segera berdiri untuk membantu Seokjin bangun.

"Gwenchana hyung? Mianhe.. tadi aku tidak lihat-lihat saat berjalan" Seokjin tersenyum dan mengacak rambut Jungkook "Gwenchana kookie-ah.. tapi ada apa denganmu? Tumben sekali kau menabrak orang. Biasanya kau sangat hati-hati. Apa ada sesuatu yang mengganggumu?" Seokjin bertanya dengan nada khawatir.

"ani.. tentu saja tidak hyung. Aku hanya sedikit.. hmmm.. pusing! Ya pusing. Aku pusing karena lapar. Haha iya lapar. Hyungiee~ ayo kita ke kantin.. aku lapaar." Jungkook mengalihkan pembicaraan dengan merengek kepada Seokjin.

Seokjin yang melihatnya tentu saja jadi gemas. Ia mencubit pelan pipi Jungkook dan merangkul Jungkook berjalan menuju kantin.

Skip

Jam istirahat telah habis. Jungkook kembali ke kelas dan duduk disamping Jimin yang tengah tersenyum-senyum sendiri entah memikirkan apa. Tidak lama setelah Jungkook duduk dibangkunya, Taehyung masuk kelas dengan wajah yang ditekuk. Saat berjalan melewati bangku Jungkook, Taehyung mendelik kearah Jungkook lalu duduk dibangkunya dengan malas.

Jungkook yang tadinya takut akan kedatangan Taehyung. Tapi bukannya makin takut melihat Taehyungmendelik kearahnya, Jungkook justru malah terkikik geli melihat Taehyung.

'Ini tidak seburuk yang aku bayangkan'

Batin Jungkook sambil mengendikan bahunya dan tersenyum simpul.

Skip again_-

Jam pulang sekolah telah tiba. Para murid membereskan buku-buku dan alat tulis yang ada diatas mea mereka masing-masing. Tak jauh beda dengan Taehyung, dia membereskan buku-bukunya dan berjalan keluar kelas dengan malas. Ia masih teringat bagaimana Jungkook menendang perutnya dan membuatnya jatuh tersungkur kebelakang. Itu membuatnya malu! Buruntungnya disana tidak ada siapapun selain mereka berdua.

Taehyung kembali mendelik saat Jungkook berjalan melewatinya. Dengan jahil, Taehyung brjalan cepat mendahului Jungkook dan saat tiba di pintu Taehyung menjulurkan kakinya. Sayangnya Jungkook tidak melihat kaki Taehyungdan terus berjalan kedepanyang membuatnya..

Brukk…

..Jatuh tersungkur kedepan.

"Hahaha rasakan! Itu pembalasanku Jeon Jungkook! Aku duluan ne.. annyeong! Hahaha..'

Setelah merasa puas, Taehyung berjalan meninggalkan Jungkook yang belum beranjak dari jatuhnya. Jungkook meniup poninya kasar. "Yak Kim Taehyuuung! Aku tidak takut lagi padamu! Lihat saja besok!"

TBC~

Haaaiiiii! Gimana chapter 2 nya? Apa masih kurang panjang? :v

Maaf yaa kalau kata-katanya berantakan, aku masih pemula soalnya.. dan ini juga ff pertamaku..

Balesan Review :

**kaibaekshipper**gak diapa-apain kok hehe.. ini udah update ya, thanks reviewnya^^ , **btsjeje97**hehe jinjja? Makasih ya^^ updatenya kelamaan ya? Sorry deh :v ini udah update kok.. thanks reviewnya^^ , **Rapp-i** oke! Ini udah lanjut ya.. thanks reviewnya^^ , Wolf12 hehe iyaa ini udah lanjut kok.. kelamaan ya ? sorry deh.. iya thanks reviewnya ^^ , **Guest** hehe iya ini udah update kok ^^ updatenya terlalu lama ya? Sorry /.\ ah.. apa ini masih kurang panjang? Oke thanks reviewnya ya^^ , **mikyou44** tenang ajaa Jungkook gak diapa-apain kok.. kalo v sama dae gak ketemu gimana dong /? xD yang lindungin Jungkook kan aku /apa/ ini udah lanjut kok.. iya iya aku emang baik/? /gak/ thanks ya reviewnya^^

Sekali lagi makasih buat yang udah mau baca & review ff amburadulku ini. Kalo misalnya ada kata-kata yang masih salah harap dimaklumi.. soalnya aku masih pemula dan masih butuh pembelajaran/? Hehehe..

Okedeh cukup sekian. Sampai ketemu di chapter selanjutnya yaa…

Akhir kata..

Mind to review?


End file.
